


Get Well Present

by kisahawklin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_episodefic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e02 The Seed, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Get Well Present

When John woke up in the infirmary _again_ , he thought, _I’m getting too old for this._ Then he looked at Rodney, pacing at the end of his bed and mumbling to himself and thought, _And so is he._

“Rodney,” John croaked, and immediately reached for the water. Rodney looked up and walked directly to the side of his gurney. He didn’t look worried, which John figured meant he wasn’t going to die from his recent injuries.

“We debriefed without you,” Rodney said, and John suddenly realized that Rodney smelled _gross_ , sort of moist and… rotten.

“You smell disgusting.”

“Well that’s gratitude for you,” Rodney said, starting to move away from the cot. John grabbed his arm to prevent him from going too far. “I was working, trying to figure out –”

“How to finish growing the hive ship!” John finished for him, hoping against hope.

“I don’t think I can work around the power requirements,” Rodney said, his hands chopping through the air.

“But you figured out how to replace the human for cognitive functions,” John said, keeping his excitement carefully in check.

“Duh, genius,” Rodney said, pointing to himself. He looked up at John, and his secretive smile was infectious – John was grinning like an idiot. “I thought you’d like a get well present.”

“Thanks, Rodney,” John said seriously, letting go of his arm. “You’re the best.”


End file.
